Tweek Runs Away
by Shadowgate
Summary: For StanleyTheGreat
1. Chapter 1

Tweek Runs Away

By Shadowgate

…..

Tweek woke up. He showered and ate breakfast. He took his Focalin which he was recently put on. He liked his new medication.

Richard gave Tweek a list of chores.

The list had 12 chores on it. In the meantime Richard Tweek looked at his bank account statement.

He hollered out "TWEEK IT'S BANK ACCOUNT STATEMENT DAY" and Tweek yelled "DON'T YELL THAT OUT IT GETS ME NERVOUS."

Mrs. Tweek commented "Richard whenever you look at your bank account you say 'it's bank account' day and Tweek thinks we're going to sell him into slavery."

Richard laughed and said "yep."

Tweek's Saturday was not getting off to a good start but Stan's Saturday was. He was with Wendy in the park. She had informed him that she ran troll trace on his ID and found nothing. She also previously informed him that the plan to dump him was done because all the girls were doing it. She said she felt horrible for telling him "I can't fix you" as if he was a rapist.

Tears came down Wendy's face and then she hugged Stan. They hugged tight in the park which added to the beauty of the park like the snow did.

That was Saturday.

On Sunday night Ruby was in Craig's room. They were both watching a YouTube Video which had an Alexa Commercial on before it. Ruby was annoyed and Craig quite frankly was sick of Alexa Commercials himself.

The commercial shows a man in the dark on the phone.

"Alright then it's settled you since nobody can pay the debt I'm done talking to you and the other eight clowns. I'm not calling you again and you better not think of calling me again."

The man hangs up and called for his partner.

"Cobra."

Cobra walks in the living room and says "what's the news Big Boss John?"

The man answered "I spoke to all nine contacts on Sesame Street and they say they can't get the ransom money."

Cobra said "it's time to shoot the bird" and waves his middle fingers.

Big Boss John replied "you take care of it. I'm going up to my room to watch interracial lesbian bondage porn."

Cobra said "Alexa please turn on the light so I can blow Big Bird's head off."

Alexa said "okay" and the light came on exposing a big bird tied up in a chair squirming.

Cobra cocked a shotgun and blasted Big Bird.

Cobra said "Alexa please clean up all the blood and feathers."

Alexa replied "you shot the Goddamn bird you clean up the mess yourself."

The commercial ends and Ruby is in shock.

Craig commented "that must be an Alexa PMS commercial."

All of the sudden there was a knock on Craig's door.

His mother Laura Tucker opened the door and said "Craig I just got off the phone with Tweek's parents and they say he's run away."

Craig felt like his heart nearly busted out of his chest.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek Runs Away

Chapter 2

…

MONDAY AT SCHOOL

Craig walked up Cartman in the hallway and tapped his shoulder.

When Cartman turned around Craig said "I seem to remember a time you made Butters disappear. I hope you had nothing to do with Tweek's disappearance asshole."

Cartman snapped "you have no proof."

Clyde walked up and said "it's true there's no proof Craig so calm down."

Craig said "yeah there may not be proof now but what about later?"

Stan interjected "Cartman made Butters disappear so he could go to Casa Bonita. Was there personal gain in Tweek's disappearance is the question we have to ask."

Cartman answered first saying "there was no more gain for me than there was for anyone else. Sure I have gotten a little annoyed by Tweek's behavior but so has everyone else. I had no specific motive to make Tweek disappear."

Craig smile and then replied "I guess you're right. Cartman I never thought I'd say this but I owe you an apology."

15 minutes later PC Principal called Craig and Cartman into his office.

PC Principal said to both of them "now I'm aware Tweek has run away. Craig I know that art work the Asian girls did brought you and him close. I hope old fashioned homophobia in this town had no role in Tweek's disappearance I'll say that right here. Craig and Eric it came to my attention you two had a discussion in the hallway about Tweek running away. Eric you have a history of bigotry so I hope you had nothing to do with oppressing Tweek."

Cartman said "no sir he just ran away."

Craig said "that's right PC Principal and our conversation in the hallway established that. No doubt he ran away and I also have no doubt his parents are the reason he ran away."

Cartman chimed in "yeah my friends and I hung out with Tweek for a while last year and I can tell you his parents are psychos."

Craig laughed and said "well it's true."

PC Principal said "um hmm."

Craig said "I'll tell you since we're talking about Tweek and issues of sanity you know what pisses me off lately? It's when people say ADD kids and kids with autism have extra rights. Kids don't have the same rights as adults to begin with. How on earth could anyone say kids with ADD or autism have extra rights unless they're lying bigots?"

PC Principal started hyperventilating and said "THAT PISSES ME OFF TOO!"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Tweek Runs Away

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…

School was called off Tuesday and many grownups took off work for a massive search. Heidi and Cartman announced they would be proud to search since they were considered the invisible kids for quite some time.

Bebe walked up to Kyle and informed him that Clyde would be at Craig's side but she would like to be at his side during the search. They hold hands and Kyle puts his left hand on her shoulder.

The Park County Police show up along with Officer Barbrady. The police chief made a big announcement in front of the town. He began "attention residents in South Park. Now we have a missing juvenile Tweek Tweekers."

"Now sometimes juveniles run away because they are angry at their parents."

Everyone stares at Tweek's parents because the whole Goddamn town knows how they can be.

The police chief continued on "sometimes they run away from home because people make up lies about their sexual behavior Maggie."

Maggie goes off on the police chief.

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DISAPPEARANCE OF THIS FUCKING CHILD AND I'M SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT! I'M TIRED OF YOU CALLING ME A GODDAMN SLUT!"

It became obvious that the Park County Police would be pretty much useless in the search of Tweek Tweekers so the town took it upon themselves to begin the search.

The search officially began at 8:45 AM.

Stan said to Wendy "I have a very good feeling we'll find Tweek alive but totally flipping out."

Wendy's had a look of grave concern on her face.

Stan noticed her hands were shaking and not just from the cold. Stan took Wendy's right hand up to his heart. He tells her "please calm down. You know it's very unlikely this will have a tragic ending."

Wendy smiled big and said "Stan you truly are someone of great compassion and I don't feel very smart for not recognizing it sooner."

Stan shot back "guys don't always show it that's why you didn't recognize it sooner."

Wendy said "good point but I see it now." Wendy leaned in and began kissing Stan. She could feel his heart beating through his jacket because Stan was so excited.

The kiss lasted 30 seconds. Stan said "we must continue the search."

Wendy yelled "RIGHT ON STAN YOU LEAD LIKE A REAL MAN!"

Heidi and Cartman were ahead of the other children. Adults were mostly searching by vehicles. However Heidi used her best judgment and Cartman followed her down a nice trail.

9:45AM

HEIDI AND CARTMAN LOCATE TWEEK

Heidi shot up a flare gun.

Cartman cried out "Tweek what the fuck are you doing out here?"

Tweek started twitching and flipping out but answered "my parents drove me so fucking crazy. I mean way too much pressure."

Cartman replied "we figured that had to be the main reason."

Tweek stated "my dad blamed me for bank account errors that turned out to not even exist."

Heidi said "calm down Tweek we'll get you help."

Tweek said "I packed food and medication. I took my daily Focalin 10 minutes ago so hopefully it will kick in soon."

Heidi said "that's good Tweek and just know that people care about you."

Cartman chimed in "your family needs counseling Tweek big time."

Kyle came up behind them and said "so do you and your mom Cartman but I have to tell you I'm proud of both you and Heidi."

Kyle put his arm around Cartman.

Soon adults were on the scene and Tweek was taken to Hells Pass Hospital for a checkup.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Tweek Runs Away

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

…

Tweeks parents signed him out of the hospital Tuesday at noon. Tweek's parents were told to get counseling by police and hospital staff. It was not normal for a parent to bang on a child's door and blame the child for bank account errors that didn't even exist. They were also told threatening to sell their child into slavery was unacceptable.

Mister Tweek said he'd just been under lots of stress "and when I get stressed out I do stupid things to my son."

Heidi and Wendy called for a big party at 7PM at her house. Wendy's backyard was always a bad ass place for parties.

Stan did a cannonball off the diving board. Cartman and Heidi were holding hands.

Wendy walked up to Cartman and said "your relationship with Heidi has really been educational and a maturing experience for you Cartman."

Heidi replied "we came together because the two of us were in pain. It paid off."

Wendy opened a can of soda and sprayed Cartman.

Cartman giggled and said "oh Wendy you're such a bitch."

Wendy laughed then Heidi opened a can of soda and sprayed her.

The party lasted until 8PM. Then all the kids were exhausted and went home.

At 8:30 PM there was a knock on Tweek's door.

Tweek opened the door and saw Craig with a smile on his face. The smile turned serious and Craig nodded before saying "we need to talk."

Tweek puts his hand in Craig's hand and they go for a walk to the bridge in the park. They hold hands while standing against the bridge rail.

Tweek blinked and jerked then said "I know you're very pissed off at me."

Craig replied "you bet your ass."

Craig squeezed Tweek's hand harder.

Craig then went on to say "I realize in this town lots of parents do the dumbest fucking things imaginable. It's a Goddamn good thing that you're getting counseling."

Tweek nodded and then Craig pulled him in for a hug.

Craig said calmly that "running away from home is not the solution."

The two young friends held each other under a full winter moon.

THE END


End file.
